


nice to meet you

by Stonathanstans



Series: Learning and Loving [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mina-germania asked me to do something where Eileen meets Castiel and this is what I would imagine it would be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nice to meet you

Eileen only had bits and pieces of what was really going on. Dean barely mentioned anything to her and when Sam did talk to her and she asked what the darkness was, he would smile and tell her something that they were taking care of and she shouldn’t bother worrying about it. 

 

But she did. Especially when something happened, a large cluster of light and then he showed up. 

 

“Who are you?” Eileen signed to the stranger. He was staring at her. A peculiar look on his face as he stood in front of her as she waited in the bunker, Sam and Dean no where to be found. 

“Castiel.” He responds. His mouth going dry and not sure if she picked up on it, he signed. 

“Like the angel? Are you—”

He nods. “I am. You’ve lost your hearing.” 

She nods back. “I was a baby when it happened.” 

Castiel steps forward. He places a hand on her head. He’s not sure—not of anything anymore but he knows it’s his place to heal. 

“What are you doing?” She asks. 

“I’m restoring your hearing.” 

She pushes his hand away. “I don’t—I’m fine. If anything, not being able to hear has made me who I am, it’s made me stronger. I’m proud. I’m fine.” She signs and Castiel backs away, his hands dropping to his side. 

“If that is what you wish.” 

“It is but thank you.” 


End file.
